


Waking up with River Song

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Series: Everything is better with you [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up was much more enjoyable when River was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with River Song

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notebook since June so I thought maybe I'd post it.

Waking up was much more enjoyable when River was around. 

 

 

Well, most things were better with River, but waking up.... That had to be one of the best.

 

 

The Doctor didn't sleep much and when he did his slumber was often too deep to be restful but he always slept better with River. Actually, he found it near impossible to sleep without her ever since the first time he'd curled up in bed beside her nearly two hundred years ago, back when they'd first been married. What little rest he managed to get on his own was plagued by nightmares that came from centuries of travelling and loving and losing people and ultimately wasn't worth the trouble.

 

 

Whenever the Doctor woke to River Song a little part of him couldn't help but believe that the day ahead would be perfect, simply because of the wonderful start to the morning.

 

 

He gazed down at his still slepping wife, her face the picture of contentment. The small smile gracing her lips made his hearts swell. He loved her. He knew it, hoped that she did too. He just couldn't find the words to tell her. 'I love you' was far too simple, too mundane to ever even hope to convey the plethora of complicated emotions he felt for her so instead of telling her how he felt he tried to show her instead. Through gestures both grand and small, warm glances and soft touches, he tried to express how very _much_ he felt for her. And sometimes she got this look in her eyes and he could tell that she understood.

 

 

Beside him, River shifted, eyes moving behind her lids and face contorting into a frown. River whinged softly in her sleep and the Doctor brought his hands up to stroke her cheeks and erased the crease between her brows with a tender kiss. She relaxed nearly instantly at his touch, easing into a more peaceful slumber.

 

 

Yes, He thought to himself, waking up was much more enjoyable when River was around.


End file.
